


Tür 4 - Adventskranz

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Mycroft hat hohe Ansprüche und das schließt Adventskränze nicht aus.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 6





	Tür 4 - Adventskranz

**Author's Note:**

> Mir viel keine gute Zusammenfassung ein, deswegen heute ohne.

Seid ich Polizist war, war die Weihnachtszeit immer ein zweischneidiges Schwert für mich gewesen.  
Einerseits freute ich mich auf die vielen verschiedenen Weihnachtsmärkte, die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung und die vielen Leckereien sowie auf die Gemütlichkeit.  
Andererseits war da der Anstieg der Kriminalitätsrate, die chronische Unterbesetzung und der ganz normale Weihnachtswahnsinn.

So kam es, dass es plötzlich Freitagnachmittag war und mir siedend heiß einfiel, dass Sonntag der erste Advent war und wir noch keinen Kranz hatten!  
Da Mycroft natürlich auch bei Adventskränzen seine Ansprüche hatte, genügte nicht ein Kranz aus dem nächsten Supermarkt, sondern es musste schon einer aus einer Gärtnerei sein.  
Das hieß, ich durfte an einem späten Freitagnachmittag quer durch die Innenstadt nach Chelsea fahren.

Ich war genervt, dass ich jetzt wo ich eigentlich nur noch nach Hause wollte, durch den dicksten Feierabend Verkehr fahren durfte, war aber auch froh, dass es diese kleine Gärtnerei gab, denn wenn ich jetzt noch komplett aus der Stadt hätte rausfahren müssen, wäre ich, bei dem Verkehr, wahrscheinlich erst in zwei Stunden wieder zu Hause gewesen, also war es dann doch irgendwie okay.

Ich fluchte gerade herzhaft, da heute scheinbar wieder nur Idioten unterwegs waren, da rief mich mein Mann an.  
„Hallo Gregory, bist du schon zu Hause?“  
„Hey hon, nein bin ich nicht, wieso?“  
„Ich bin noch im Riverhouse* beschäftigt und das wird noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, nicht, dass du mit dem Essen auf mich wartest, wo bist du denn gerade?“  
„Okay weiß ich Bescheid, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg nach Chelsea, um uns noch einen Adventskranz zu holen, und steh gerade auf der King’s Road Höhe Eaton Square im Stau, bei mir dauert es also auch noch.“  
„Wäre es nicht stressfreier gewesen, wenn du den Kranz morgen in aller Ruhe geholt hättest?“  
„Ja!? Das wäre es!“ Fauche ich ihm genervt entgegen.  
„Aber da ich morgen sowie Du auch arbeiten muss, schaffe ich das nicht.“  
„Man! Nun fahr doch!“  
Ich habe mich leicht in Rage geredet und blubbere das Mycroft nicht sehr freundlich entgegen, das wird mir bewusst als erst Stille und dann ein leicht Pikiertes räuspern folgt.  
„Nun dann … Ich muss wieder los, bis heute Abend“  
„Sorry Myc. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren, ist gerade alles etwas viel“ ich seufzte tief, komme nicht zu spät wieder ja?“  
Jetzt hörte ich ein Kleines seufzen.  
„Ich werde es versuchen“  
Ich wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern, da  
„Bis später“  
legte Mycroft einfach auf.

Kurz war ich etwas enttäuscht, aber dann dachte ich mir, er konnte wahrscheinlich einfach nicht mehr offen sprechen, er hatte ja gesagt, er müsse wieder los.

Als ich dieses Stück zäh fließenden Verkehrs hinter mir gelassen hatte, ging es zum Glück zügig voran so, dass ich in zwanzig Minuten an der kleinen Gärtnerei angekommen war.  
Schnell hatte ich einen passenden Kranz gefunden und war wieder auf dem Rückweg.

Diesmal nahm ich einen anderen Weg, der zwar Kilometer mäßig länger war, dafür aber schöner und ohne Stau.

Als ich dann gegen kurz nach sechs zu Hause war, stellte ich den, zugegeben wirklich sehr schönen Adventskranz, auf den Küchentisch und rief als nächstes den Pizzalieferdienst an.

Die zusammen mit einem kühlen Bier hatte ich mir jetzt auch wirklich verdient.

**Author's Note:**

> *Riverhouse die Bezeichnung für das Gebäude das den britischen Auslandsgeheimdienst (SIS) beheimatet habe ich mir aus "The Nightmanager" geklaut.
> 
> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen :)


End file.
